An Echo of the Past
by the lurker
Summary: While Festus runs into some trouble out on the trail, Matt and Kitty discover a few of Doc's secrets.


GUNSMOKE  
An Echo of the Past  
  
The blazon of a far off train whistle blew into the night. It was a sound that always haunted him; an echo from his past. The whistle was plaintive and alone, reminding him of what he had given up, of what he had lost. He looked at his pocket watch: it was long past time that he put in an appearance at Kitty's party. Doc Adams was glad he had somewhere to go on this night. As he grabbed his hat, and put on his jacket, the whistle blew once again. He closed his eyes; it always made him think of her, even after all of these years. He felt a slight twinge in his chest, but chose to ignore it, perhaps it would go away. He closed the door quietly behind himself, leaving his feelings of sadness and pain behind.  
  
***********  
  
The fog rolled across the prairie blanketing the wide open space like an ethereal cloak. On nights like this, he liked to think that the Almighty had chosen Kansas to set a spell, and the fog was just His cape billowing out under Him. The deputy shivered slightly, the dampness of the air seeping under his skin. He stretched his hands out in front of the small fire, rubbing them together to warm himself. He reached for the coffee pot and poured himself another cup of the hot liquid. It was going to be a long and very cold night.  
  
***********  
  
Kitty poured both Matt and Doc another beer, and sat down to a fresh shot of whiskey for herself. The Long Branch was alive with people enjoying a Saturday night out on Front Street. Sam had his fiddle, and Rudy his guitar; the duets flowing as freely as the liquor. She knew before the night was out, Doc would probably call a square dance or two. She glanced over at the old man, and saw he was a million miles away. It suddenly struck her that he had been unusually quiet throughout the evening. She reached over and pat his arm.  
  
Everything okay, Doc?  
  
He turned to look at her, his eyes lacking their usual sparkle, Best anniversary party the Long Branch has ever had. He forced a smile to his lips, It's a great turnout tonight, you know...  
  
It is that, Doc.  
  
Matt winked at Kitty, Some turned out just for the free beer....  
  
Doc glared at the marshal, Are you intimating that I have taken the place of Festus the freeloader?  
  
If the boot fits, Doc....  
  
Kitty began laughing, and soon both Matt and Doc had joined her. But a moment later, Doc's timbre turned serious.  
  
Festus should have been back tonight. The trial in Kansas City finished last week, didn't it?  
  
The big man nodded, Sure did. He should have been back by now.  
  
I can't think of a single reason that Festus would miss a party that included free beer....  
  
Kitty shot a look at the old doctor, but said nothing.  
  
Matt muttered mostly to himself, It's probably just the weather. I doubt he can move Ruth all that quickly in this kind of fog.  
  
Either that or he's gotten himself into some damned fix, and he'll show up half dead, needin' doctoring that he'll never pay for...  
  
Kitty recognized the tirade for what it was, and pat Adams on the arm, Don't worry so much, Doc, Festus can take care of himself.  
  
I'm not worried, the old man barked, Just making an observation based on past experience.  
  
One of Dillon's eyebrows shot up, but he chose not to comment; Doc had seemed more than just a little tired lately; he was downright cranky. Kitty smiled, and yelled to Sam.  
  
Hey Sam, how about another tune from you and Rudy?  
  
Sam smiled, Sure thing, Miss Kitty!  
  
***********  
  
Festus was unable to sleep, the damp cold chilled him to the bone. He checked on Ruth, and determined that she had seen enough rest, and it would be better for both of them if he moved on even though it was still dark. He knew he'd have to ride slowly, given the lack of visibility on the trail, a wrong step could mean a broken leg for Ruth. He thought of Doc, Matt, and Kitty; he wondered if they were having a good time at the party, and if they remembered to at least drink a toast to him. Festus hated to miss a good celebration, especially one that offered free beer.  
  
***********  
  
Matt stood out in front of the office door, coffee cup in hand. The sun was just rising above the horizon, and he figured as long as he was up, he might as well watch it. Dodge was particularly quiet; not only was it Sunday, but it was the night after one of Kitty's parties. The marshal knew he wouldn't see too many people out and about until it was time for Sunday church meetings. He drained the last of the liquid in his cup, and ducked back inside his office for a refill. He recognized the voice from the doorway.  
  
Got enough left for another cup?  
  
Matt turned and smiled at Adams, Sure, Doc, I'll pour one for ya.  
  
The doctor ambled into the office, and sat down in a chair. Matt couldn't help but notice the effort the movements had cost the older man, and his brow creased with concern. He set the coffee cup in front of Adams.  
  
You seem a little tired this morning, Doc, you feelin' okay?  
  
There was a lot of bite in the old man's tone, Yes, everything is okay. Can't a feller just sit down and have a cup of coffee in the morning, without being asked a bunch of silly questions?  
  
Dillon took a good look at Adams, and noticed the dark circles under his eyes, and the general grey pallor of his skin.   
  
Matt pat him on the shoulder, Didn't mean anything by it, Doc. You've just seemed a little tired lately, that's all.  
  
Grumpy you mean, Doc growled. Everybody in this town wants what they want when they want it, ya know.... don't matter how tired a body might be. All I hear all day long is, Doc I'm a-painin' this' and Doc, I ain't feeling right' that. It just don't matter what else might be goin' on--  
  
Adams stopped in the middle of his tirade, realizing he had gone around the bend. He swiped a hand across his mustache and chin, and looked at Dillon, the dullness in his eyes an indication of just how tired he really felt.  
  
I'm sorry, Matt. I didn't mean to take this out on you.  
  
Knowing the old man's ire was largely owing to his concern over Festus not having returned from Kansas City on time, Dillon nodded and squeezed Doc's shoulder gently.  
  
I'm a little worried about him too.  
  
Doc said nothing, but looked into his coffee cup before he took a sip. He did feel tired. More than that... he felt old and worn out. Matt could see Adams' face growing ever more pale as the two sat quietly in the jailhouse. Dillon's brow pulled tightly together as he studied the older man. Matt set his coffee cup down and moved over to Doc's chair, placing a soft hand on his shoulder.  
  
Doc, you don't look so good....  
  
Adams waved him off, Don't you try and play mother hen to me. I was doctorin' before you were born! Doc glared at Dillon, Don't you have anything better to do? Criminals to catch? A town to marshal?  
  
Matt looked at Doc a moment longer, then walked back over to his desk and sat down.  
  
Maybe you should just take a couple of days off and go fishing. It might do you good to relax a little. Even doctors need time off....  
  
Adams stood, heading toward the door.  
  
I'll make you a deal, Matt, you don't practice medicine within the Dodge City limits, and I won't try to be the law here.  
  
Doc slammed the door behind him, and Matt silently shook his head. He made a mental note to ask Kitty to check in on the old codger later; she was the only one Doc would tolerate kindness from in any case. Dillon looked at his pocket watch: it was coming on eight in the morning. He hoped that Festus was all right, and would show up soon. Whatever was ailing Doc, it would see a significant improvement once Haggen returned, and they all knew he was okay.  
  
***********  
  
Festus was glad to see the fog dissipate as the sun began to rise above the horizon. He was tired, but wanted to push for home. He knew he had at least another day's ride back to Dodge. The weather had slowed him down significantly, and he figured that by now, Matthew, Doc and Miss Kitty would all be worried. As he spurred Ruth up a hill, he sensed riders on the trail behind him. Instead of stopping out in the open to look for his shadows however, Festus rode on, stopping around a bend. He dismounted Ruth, and as far as the eye could see, there was nothing. The deputy shrugged: perhaps he had imagined it. He was overtired. But something in the back of his mind nagged at him as he rode on, and the little hairs on the back of his neck were standing straight on end.  
  
***********  
  
Barney entered the Marshal's Office carrying a piece of paper.  
  
Marshal.... urgent wire for you.  
  
Dillon looked up from his paperwork, worry clouding his eyes, It's not about Festus is it?  
  
No Marshal, it's from the Sheriff over in Hays.  
  
Barney handed him the paper, and Matt quickly read it.   
  
You want me to go get Newly?  
  
Dillon set the paper down, Not necessary, Barney. All it says is that three prisoners escaped. It doesn't say they're headed our way. I don't think we need to prepare for some kind of siege.  
  
The Stanton boys, Marshal. Murderers, all of them.  
  
Dillon began to shoo the man out of his office, Thanks for bringing it by, but if you'll excuse me, I have some things to finish up here.  
  
Matt heaved a sigh of relief when Barney exited, closing the door behind him. Mike Stanton was the reason that Festus had been in Kansas City, and because of his testimony, the man had been sentenced to hang. The other members of his gang were sentenced to serve jail time in Hays, but apparently they had escaped. Dillon could feel a knot in his belly beginning to form as he considered the possibility of Festus running into the Stanton boys on the trail.  
  
***********  
  
The door closed quietly behind Clive Howard, who had cut his arm severely on a scythe. It had taken Doc three hours to repair the damage to the man's muscle, nerves, and the skin around the wound. After a never ending stream of patients all day, he felt wrung out both emotionally and physically. Maybe he was finally getting too old to be the only doctor for a hundred miles; it was too many people for one old man to take care of. Slowly he began to clean, sterilize and put away his instruments, and he noted that his exhaustion went beyond anything he could remember ever feeling. He had to sit down.  
  
Doc practically fell into his chair, leaning heavily on his desk. He noticed that his breath was growing shallow and hard to draw, but he was certain it was from being so overtired. If he just sat still a moment, his breathing would level out, and the pounding in his chest would settle down. Even as the pain became sharp and stabbing, he told himself it would go away momentarily...  
  
***********  
  
Matt sat across from Kitty, the two of them sipping their beers in worried silence. Finally, Kitty couldn't stand it any longer.  
  
Maybe one of us should go over there and check on him.  
  
Dillon shook his head, I'm not sure that's such a good idea. He was in a pretty foul mood this morning. I think the best thing for him might be a little peace and quiet. He looked at her over the rim of his glass, He'd never admit it, but I think on top of being tired, he's worried about Festus.  
  
I'm concerned about ol' Festus too.... but Matt, Doc just hasn't been himself lately. He's looked terribly pale, and absolutely drained.  
  
You know Doc....he hates it when people fuss over him.  
  
She looked down at the table, sullen, her voice growing quiet, I can't help it. I'm really worried about him.  
  
Matt sighed, Me too.  
  
Then let's both go over there. Hell Matt, we outnumber him.  
  
One of Dillon's eyebrows raised slightly, And you think that somehow gives us an advantage if we ruffle his feathers?  
  
No. But you have the gun....  
  
Dillon stood up, pulling her chair out for her, That may be, but something tells me, nothing is going to save us from the tirade we are about to witness for our trouble.  
  
***********  
  
The sight that greeted Matt and Kitty upon entering Doc's office was not at all what they had anticipated. Instead of an angry curmudgeon, they found a wiped out old man collapsed in his desk chair. As soon as they walked in, Doc tried to make himself look busy at his desk, but they could both see that he was so exhausted he probably couldn't get out of the chair, let alone do any work. Dillon broke the silence as he removed his hat.  
  
Evening, Doc.  
  
His voice was weak, and he sounded short of breath, Matt, Kitty... what brings you two over here?  
  
We were just wonderin' where you were tonight.  
  
Working in my office....  
  
Dillon looked at his own feet,   
  
Kitty could no longer stand it, --Doc, we're worried about you.  
  
Don't be ridiculous.  
  
Kitty took a few steps toward him, and he reacted by looking down at the papers on his desk, pretending to shuffle them.  
  
She stopped, but spoke to him again, Doc, please.....  
  
He slowly lifted his eyes, and melted when he read the concern in hers.  
  
He reached out for her to come closer, Nothing to worry about, honey. I'm just a little tired is all.  
  
She closed the distance, and stopped behind his desk chair, putting her hands on his shoulders. Gently she began to rub the tense muscles she found there, Why don't you go lie down, and I'll bring you something to eat. You'll feel better.  
  
He jerked away from her attention, and his voice was slightly gruff, Stop mother-henning me.... I told you I'm all right, and _I'm_ the doctor for corn-sake.  
  
She put her hands back on his shoulders, You're _not_ all right, and it doesn't take a doctor to see that.  
  
Sensing that Kitty might have better luck by herself, Dillon put his hat on, I'm going to let the two of you battle this one out; if you need me, I'll be in my office. And Doc, get some rest, you really _don't_ look so good.  
  
Adams was too tired to muster a retort, so Dillon left quietly. Kitty massaged his upper back until she felt him begin to relax a little, then she knelt down next to his chair, allowing her two hands to rest on his forearm.  
  
She looked up into his fatigued eyes, her voice colored with concern, I'm going to get you into bed, and then I'll ask Newly to take a look at you.  
  
You'll do no such thing.  
  
Doc, there's obviously something wrong, why are you being like this?  
  
I'm just tired, that's all.  
  
He tried to get out of his chair, and had to push himself up with his hands on the desk. Once standing, he started to wobble. Kitty put an arm around his waist, supporting him.  
  
He growled at her, Don't do that. I'm fine.  
  
She knew it was time to meet his ire with her own, You are _not_ fine, and I won't listen to this anymore. You're going to bed, and then I'm sending for Newly. He started to argue with her once again, but she cut him off, Galen, I'm not going to stand by and do nothing when you're obviously ill, so stop arguing with me, and just let me help you.  
  
He coudn't fight her anymore, so he merely nodded. She pulled him closer into her, and slowly moved him toward the bedroom. The exertion was almost too much for him, and his breathing grew shallow. They stopped at the threshold of the back room. Perspiration had broken out across his forehead, and his face was a sickly color grey. Kitty swallowed down her fear, and pulled his hand across her shoulders, and practically carried him the rest of the way to the bed. She helped him lie down, and pulled his shoes off. She sat down on the edge of the bed, removed his vest and tie, and loosened his shirt at the top. Breathing was becoming more difficult for him by the second, and he grabbed his chest in pain.  
  
She couldn't keep the panic from her voice, Doc, what should I do?  
  
His voice was full of distress, Bottle of pills on my desk......  
  
Kitty quickly left, and returned with the bottle. She sat down next to him again, and opened the top.  
  
How many?  
  
  
  
She took a pill from the bottle, and gently slid it between his lips. She poured a glass of water, held his head with one hand, and helped him sip some liquid with the other. After a few moments, he seemed a little calmer, but still in a lot of discomfort. Kitty wiped his forehead with a cool cloth, and brushed her fingers through his hair. Gently she began rubbing her hand up and down his chest, and after awhile she could see the pain in his face begin to dissipate. She took both his hands in hers, but the fear she wanted to keep hidden was displayed on her face.  
  
His voice was low and tired, I'm sorry honey, the last thing I wanted was to burden you with this.  
  
Doc, you aren't a burden to me. I'm just scared is all.  
  
He nodded, That one scared me a bit too.  
  
Her brows pulled together slightly, That one? How many of these attacks have you had? Doc, how long has this been going on?  
  
He looked away,   
  
Awhile? And you didn't see fit to ask for help from any of us?  
  
He looked at her, and reached a hand up to softly stroke her face, It's my heart, Kitty.  
  
I'm going to go get Newly right now.  
  
He held onto her tightly, No, it isn't necessary. The finality in his voice frightened her, and she sat rigidly still until he continued, My heart's wearing out, honey, there's really nothing he can do.  
  
The tears she had been holding back slid down her face, What are you saying, Doc?  
  
That there's nothing to be done. I guess all these years of doctorin' have finally caught up with me.  
  
Kitty began to cry hard,and Doc gently pulled her down into his chest, cuddling her there.  
  
Shhh......here now.....let's have none of this. I ain't dead yet.  
  
He kissed the top of her head, and tried to hold her face up where he could look into her eyes, but she buried her face deeper into his chest, crying hard. Doc laced his fingers into her hair, and just silently rubbed the back of her head to calm her, knowing there was nothing he could say that would make it right. Kitty held onto him like a child fearfully clinging to her father in the face of danger. There was nothing more he could do for either of them, and he knew it. Nature would just have to take its course.  
  
Kitty cried until she fell asleep, her head still on Doc's chest. Exhausted, Adams drifted off, his arms tightly holding the woman who had over the years become like a daughter to him. Hours later, Marshal Dillon gently woke Kitty, silently beckoning her into the other room. She covered Doc with a blanket and blew out the lantern before quietly closing the door. Matt turned to her once he heard the latch of the door click.  
  
You've been crying.  
  
He's dying, Matt.  
  
  
  
It's his heart. He says there's nothing to be done.  
  
How long?  
  
She shook her head, I don't know, but Matt if you had seen the attack he had after you left...the pain he was in. It was awful. I can't imagine that he'll be able to withstand too many like that.  
  
Dillon looked toward the closed door, and his eyes filled with sadness for the man he knew behind it.  
  
Kitty, stay here with him, I'm going to send for another doctor. Maybe something can be done.  
  
Kitty nodded, Matt...send for more than one. Get somebody close by who can take care of him now, and get one of those specialists from the East that Doc's always talking about. Her eyes filled with tears, I can't let him go, Matt. Not without a fight.  
  
Matt held her hand tightly in his, Me either.  
  
***********  
  
He awoke quickly when he heard the sound of the twig snap. He wasn't alone. He reached for his gun, but it wasn't in his holster. Festus bolted upright, and came face to face with the wrong end of a shotgun. His instinct earlier had been correct; he was being followed.  
  
Just stay right there, whiskers, and maybe I won't blow yer head off.  
  
Festus looked at the man holding the gun: he wasn't a friendly type. He could see another two men behind this one, rummaging through his saddle and belongings, taking whatever they thought might be useful, but in the dark, it was hard to see much else. Haggen squinted an eye at the man.  
  
Jes' take what yer gonna take, mister, and be on yer way.  
  
Where ya headed, whiskers?  
  
  
  
That's Dillon territory. You must not be wanted for nothing if yer headin' there...  
  
Festus said nothing, and the man nudged him with the shotgun.  
  
I'm talkin' to ya, whiskers, why ya headin' ta Dodge.  
  
I live there, ya knothead.  
  
The man looked at him closely in the dark, and saw the badge on Haggen's chest. A moment later he recognized Festus.  
  
Yer that deputy... the one who witnessed at Mike's trial. Because of you, Mike Stanton's gonna hang, and we got five years.  
  
Festus felt his stomach catapult into his throat. If these men were some of Stanton's boys, he was in trouble. But showing fear would be the last thing a Haggen would do.  
  
He deserves ta hang... he killed a woman and her child. And you fellers are supposed to be locked up in Hays.  
  
The man turned to his two cohorts, Hey boys... you know who we got here? We got ourselves a lawman. And not just any lawman. We got the one who spoke at the trial.  
  
The other two men walked over toward Festus, looking at him. The big one didn't waste any time.  
  
Only one good thing we can do with a lawman, Joe.  
  
Yeah, specially this one....  
  
As they closed in toward him, Festus prepared himself to spring at them. At the very least, he'd go down fighting. Matthew would expect nothing less.  
  
***********  
  
The sound of labored breathing awakened her. Kitty sat up in the chair, and looked at Doc, who was struggling to pull air into his lungs. She moved to the edge of the bed, and gently pulled him into her arms, holding him against herself while she propped up his pillows. Carefully she lay him back down, placing her hand on his chest. His heart was pounding against her hand, and Kitty swallowed hard as fear filled her. She adjusted his covers and then took his hand in hers.  
  
You just hold on, Doc. Help will be here soon.  
  
Adams was barely conscious, but the sound of her voice soothed him slightly, and his breathing eased a little. His eyelids fluttered open, and he looked into the worried blue eyes of Kitty Russell.  
  
His voice was breathy, You should get some sleep, honey. You don't need to sit here with me.  
  
I'm not leaving you, Doc.  
  
It was an effort, but he grinned slightly at her, I've told you before, Miss Russell, I'm too old for you.  
  
She smiled at him, running her hand through his hair, It's too late now, Dr. Adams.... I fell for you a long time ago.  
  
He smiled at her, and fell back asleep, exhausted from exerting even a small amount of energy. Kitty could feel how weak he was by the grip of his hand. The dark circles under his eyes had added ten years to his face, and his skin was so pale it looked translucent. But mostly it was the dullness of his normally bright steely blue eyes that made Kitty want to scream in anger and fear. She couldn't accept that Doc was too ill to recover. She just couldn't.   
  
The old man must have sensed her anxiety, because when she looked into his face again, his eyes were staring at her.  
  
I've lived a long and full life, honey. There's no reason to cry over it.  
  
I love you, Doc.... that's reason enough to cry.  
  
Galen Adams couldn't take the honesty of her words, and quickly changed the subject to one which was plaguing his mind.  
  
Has Festus turned up?  
  
Kitty shook her head, Not yet.  
  
Something must have happened to him.... it would never take him this long to get here from Kansas City, even with fog and rain. He paused from exhaustion, then rallied once more, Matt go after him?  
  
Matt went to get Dr. Rivers.  
  
That's a waste of time, Kitty, I told you, there's nothing to be done. Matt should be looking for Festus. That old fool could be lying somewhere half dead...  
  
I'm sure Matt will go look for him as soon as he gets back. She pulled the hand she was holding up to her chest, We've also sent for a specialist back East.  
  
She saw the fire light up his eyes momentarily, Tell him not to come.  
  
Doc, there might be someth--  
  
--I don't want it.  
  
Kitty's anger colored her tone, This might come as a shock to you, Galen Adams, but you're not in charge right now, and we're not ready to give up on you. People in this town love you; you can't expect us to stand by and do nothing. If it were me, or Matt, or Festus, you wouldn't just give up--  
  
Kitty broke down in tears, putting an end to her tirade. She let go of his hand, and started to stand up, but he put his hand on her arm. After a moment, she looked at him, the sorrow in his eyes, plain.  
  
I'm sorry. But... He took her hand, and slid it under his shirt on his chest, pressing her hand into his flesh. Can you feel that? Kitty nodded, so Doc continued, I'm tired, honey. My heart's tired. The kindest thing might be to let me go.  
  
I don't believe that. He looked away, and it was then that the nickel dropped for her, And neither do you. Oh Doc, you're just trying to prepare me for the worst, aren't you....  
  
He patted the hand on his chest, For the inevitable, honey. I don't think that anything can be done, and I don't want you to get your hopes up.  
  
Kitty softly ran her fingers through the hair on his chest before straightening his shirt, Close your eyes, and get some rest. I'll be right here if you need anything. She could see the moisture filling his eyes, so she quickly touched her lips against his, and patted his cheek with her hand, Go to sleep.  
  
She sat back down in the chair by the bed, and holding his hand tightly in hers, watched him fall into a disquieted sleep.  
  
***********  
  
Festus came to, shivering like he never had in his life. As he gradually regained his senses, he became acutely aware of how much his body hurt as he tried to move. It was apparent that he wasn't going to be able to move much: he had been beaten and left for dead. And if he didn't find the steel to get moving, he _would_ be dead, and soon. The sun was just peeking past the horizon, rising steadily. Haggen forced his head to move, and he spotted Ruth not far away, grazing on some grass. His saddle was gone, but the bridle and bit were still there. The biggest problem for him was going to be getting up on the animal.  
  
He pulled himself painfully to his knees, but his head hurt so much it made him nauseous. He stayed still for a moment, waiting for it to subside, but it wouldn't. Festus knew he was going to have to just push through all of it, or die sitting there. He began to pull himself up, but became so dizzy he fell down, losing whatever was left in his stomach for his efforts. He lie there for a minute or so, and then tried again, with no better results. After a third try, Deputy Festus Haggen passed out.  
  
***********  
  
The stabbing pain in his chest wrenched him awake. Doc clutched the tightened muscles with his hands, gasping for air. Fear filled his throat even as he uttered the one word that could save his life.  
  
  
  
Her eyes popped open when she heard him gasp her name. She grabbed the bottle on the nightstand, and took a pill, forcing it between Adams' clenched teeth. Kitty sat on the edge of the bed, and soothingly rubbed her hands over his arms.  
  
Easy Doc, just lie still. Try and take deep breaths.  
  
Kitty felt helpless watching him struggle so hard. She had all she could do to keep from bursting into tears. Instead, she continued to rub his arms gently, and as the pain began to subside, he visibly relaxed a little. He let out a long breath of air as the tension in his chest began to slacken. Doc's steely blue eyes opened and looked into the frightened face of one of his dearest friends.  
  
His voice was breathless and weak, Bad one....  
  
What can I do?  
  
He shook his head, Just stay with me awhile.  
  
Kitty brushed a cool cloth over his forehead and face, wiping away the perspiration that had beaded across it. She had never seen him look so close to death, and she couldn't keep the anxiety from her voice.  
  
There must be something I can do to make you more comfortable.  
  
He mustered a slight smile for her, Liniment in the cabinet, first shelf, might help loosen my chest.  
  
Knowing he was just giving her something to do, but needing to do it, Kitty went into the other room, found the bottle, and returned. She sat back down on the bed, opened his shirt, poured some liniment between her hands, and began massaging it into his chest.  
  
Matt not back yet?  
  
Not yet.  
  
  
  
She shook her head, 'Fraid not, Doc.  
  
I'm so worried about him.  
  
The last thing you need to do right now is worry....  
  
Can't help it.  
  
I know that.  
  
He was beginning to relax finally, and his eyelids were getting heavy. His voice was low and sleepy.  
  
Wake me when he gets back...he''ll probably need me....  
  
You just go to sleep for now.  
  
Don't forget....  
  
I won't.  
  
He drifted off to sleep, so Kitty closed and buttoned his shirt, and pulled the covers up around him. She wondered what was taking Matt so damned long to bring Dr. Rivers to Dodge...   
  
***********  
  
As Matt and Floyd Rivers rode into Dodge, the Marshal saw Sam Noonan crossing the street with an empty tray.  
  
Sam.. hey Sam!  
  
The tall man stopped by Dillon's horse, Howdy Marshal...  
  
You just comin' from Doc's?  
  
Yep, took some breakfast to Miss Kitty, and some broth to Doc.  
  
How's he doin'?  
  
The bartender shook his head slowly, Ain't none too good, Marshal.  
  
Dillon indicated the man on the horse with him, This here's Dr. Rivers, he's gonna take a look at him.  
  
Then I won't keep you.  
  
Sam made his way to the Long Branch, and Matt led Rivers to Doc's. They tied their horses and quickly went up the flight of stairs. When they entered the back bedroom, Kitty stood. Matt pulled his hat off his head.  
  
Dr. Rivers, this is Kitty Russell...   
  
Kitty eyed the medium built man, quickly sizing him up. He looked to be in his 30's, in good condition, with sharp eyes behind dark rimmed glasses. She extended her hand to him, and he politely shook it. Matt indicated the sleeping man on the bed.  
  
That's Doc Adams...  
  
His voice was even and refined, Very well, if the two of you will excuse me then, I will make an examination now.  
  
Kitty started to object, but Matt gently took her by the arm, Of course, Dr. Rivers. We'll be right in the next room.  
  
They quietly exited, and Rivers removed his jacket, rolled up his sleeves, and pulled a stethoscope from the black bag he had carried with him. He opened Doc's shirt, and listened for a moment. The man's heart was beating erratically, and his respiration was far too shallow. He held the old man's wrist and watched the second hand of his timepiece for a minute; Adams' pulse was too fast. Doc moaned and opened his eyes.  
  
Who the hell are you?  
  
Rivers was slightly surprised by the ability of a man in this condition to muster such attitude.  
  
I'm Dr. Rivers. Marshal Dillon asked me to come here and see what I might do for you.  
  
Adams' managed a derisive snort, Well if you're any kind of doctor, then you know Matt wasted your time.  
  
You don't sound too apologetic for that.  
  
Hell no. I told those two to just leave me be.  
  
Rivers pat Doc's hand, Just relax awhile, and I'll be back.  
  
Take your time. If I'm lucky, maybe I'll be dead by then.  
  
One of Rivers' eyebrows shot up, but he resisted a retort. This man needed quiet and rest, and even then his survival was most doubtful. Rivers opened the door, closing it behind him. Matt and Kitty looked up at him in anticipation.  
  
I wish I had something better to tell you, but it isn't good.  
  
Kitty leaned on Matt, fighting off the urge to cry and scream that it wasn't fair. Dillon put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into him.  
  
Matt's voice was soft, Isn't there anything we can do?  
  
Rivers shrugged, Yes Marshal, you could say a prayer, because that's the only thing that will save him.  
  
Kitty turned into Matt, burying her face into his chest, and he held her close.   
  
Doctor..... what about a specialist. Somebody who only works on hearts.  
  
You can try it of course, but I only know of two--  
  
--And they're both back East.  
  
Marshal, if you already sent for a specialist, why on earth did you drag me all the way to Dodge City from Oklahoma for a dying man?  
  
He needs a doctor looking after him.  
  
He _is_ a doctor. He knows there's nothing to be done.  
  
Kitty turned to look at the man, her face almost as red as her hair, Dr. Rivers, is your father living or dead?  
  
Rivers was confused, Dead, five years ago.  
  
Did you love him?  
  
Of course I did, what kind of a question is that?  
  
So much that you would have done anything to save him?  
  
Rivers could feel the anger working on his face. Who was this woman to speak to him in this manner?  
  
Miss Russell, I assure you that I would have gone to the ends of the earth for my father. But I fail to see how this relates to Dr. Adams' situation.  
  
She broke away from Matt and closed the distance to Rivers, Because, Dr. Rivers, Galen Adams is like a father to an awful lot of us, and we'd do anything to save him. So the next time that you feel yourself gettin' a little high and mighty about being dragged all the way to Dodge to help a man who can't be helped, you just remember your father and what he meant to you, and you'll have the tiniest shred of an idea how we feel about that man in there.  
  
Kitty brushed past him, and opened the door to the back bedroom, closing it gently behind her. Matt felt an overwhelming sense of pride in Kitty, and at the same time, he felt he needed to find a way to placate Rivers for Doc's sake.  
  
Dr. Rivers, you have to understand how Kitty feels about Doc. How we all feel.  
  
I think I do, Marshal. Miss Russell was abundantly clear. Rivers hesitated for a moment, then look into Dillon's eyes, Quite frankly, that kind of love and admiration is something that every doctor wants to have at the end of his career. It speaks of a man who has served his community well; so well that it took a toll on him. He looked toward the door, I only hope when my day comes, that the people I have taken care of feel even half of what this town apparently does for Dr. Adams. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a patient to look after.  
  
Rivers entered the back bedroom, closing the door behind him.   
  
You just took your first step, Dr. Rivers...  
  
***********  
  
Matt had been riding along the Santa Fe Trail for hours, but there was no sign of Festus. He hadn't seen mule tracks all day. He slowed Buck down when he saw the three men heading toward him. He nodded at them.  
  
Afternoon, fellas.  
  
The nodded at him, but said nothing.   
  
Matt continued, I was wondering if you've passed a man on a mule.  
  
Ain't seen nobody, much less a mule.  
  
Dillon nodded and was about to thank them when he noticed the saddle on the last man's horse. It belonged to Festus. Dillon allowed them to ride just past him, then he turned Buck around, drew his rifle, and yelled to them.  
  
Hold it right there! I'm a U.S. Marshal--  
  
And that was all Dillon got out before the gunfire erupted.  
  
***********  
  
Kitty and Sam stood on the platform of the train depot as the engine pulled in from back East. Kitty examined the people getting off the train, but didn't see anyone she thought looked like a man named Dr. Sam Overland. Sam Noonan began asking men as they walked by, but none of them was the specialist from Baltimore. Kitty's heart fell: what if he hadn't come? A small blonde woman in her early 50's walked up to Sam, and smiled at him. Kitty thought she was very pretty and in excellent condition for her age.  
  
Excuse me, you're looking for Dr. Sam Overland?  
  
Yes ma'am, do you know him?  
  
I am   
  
Kitty couldn't hide the surprise, _You're_ a heart specialist named Sam?  
  
Sam is short for Samantha, and yes, I'm one of two specialists in the country.  
  
Kitty wasn't sure what she thought, but it didn't matter.  
  
I'm Kitty Russell, and this is Sam Noonan. We'll take you to Doc Adams.  
  
Overland nodded, I'm obliged.  
  
Sam offered his arm, and the woman took it. Kitty walked slightly behind them, wondering what Doc's reaction was going to be to a female doctor. If the circumstances weren't so grave, Kitty Russell was sure that she would have found this very amusing.  
  
***********  
  
When the smoke on the Santa Fe trail cleared, two men were dead, and one wounded. Dillon stood, holding his rifle over the man with the bullet wound in his leg. Matt's arm stung where a bullet had creased it, but it wasn't anything more than a scratch.  
  
Where did your friend get that saddle?  
  
I told you, I don't know.  
  
And I told you that saddle belongs to a deputy of mine. I want to know where you got it.  
  
The man said nothing.  
  
This crease in my arm is making my finger a little itchy. This gun could go off....  
  
You wouldn't, Dillon.  
  
Where is my deputy?  
  
The man didn't answer, and Matt cocked the rifle.  
  
  
  
Where is he?  
  
All right.... we found him about two miles up the trail.  
  
  
  
We robbed him.  
  
If that's all you did, he would have ridden his mule out. Matt grabbed him painfully, and pulled him toward a horse, You're going to show me where you left him.  
  
I can't ride with this bullet in my leg.  
  
You'd better find a way.  
  
***********  
  
Doc growled at Kitty, I don't want her touching me. You just get her outta here, and I mean right now, Kitty.  
  
Kitty stroked his forehead soothingly, Now you just calm down, Doc.  
  
Don't you try and soft-soap me.....  
  
She leaned in, inches from his face, Please Doc, go along with this... do it for me.  
  
Kitty, don't ask me to--  
  
She pressed her lips quickly against his ending his argument, I'll be right here. Be nice.  
  
Galen Adams knew when he had been outmaneuvered, If I were about thirty years younger--  
  
Kitty laughed, and pat his hand, --If you were thirty years younger, you'd be fighting off every woman in town. He looked exhausted, and Kitty's timbre turned serious, You just relax, and do what the doctor tells you. She turned to the small blonde woman hovering in the back of the bedroom, Dr. Overland....I think we can try this again.  
  
Dr. Overland stepped forward and looked at Adams, Are we ready now, doctor?  
  
Adams had all he could do not to say something crotchety, so he merely grunted at her. Sam Overland had to stifle the grin pulling at her lips.  
  
She gently opened Adams' shirt and listened to his heart with the fanciest stethoscope Kitty had ever seen. Overland frowned slightly, and checked his pulse and respiration. She looked at Adams.  
  
How long has this been going on?  
  
Doc nervously looked toward Kitty, and then back at Overland. He clearly didn't want to answer in front of Russell.   
  
Overland cocked an eyebrow at him,   
  
About eight months....  
  
Kitty's voice was full of anger, _Eight months?_ Why the hell didn't you say something to one of us--  
  
--Miss Russell, Overland interrupted, all due respect to your relationship with the doctor; but right now, I think less excitement is better. She paused for a moment, then continued, Perhaps you would leave us alone for a moment.  
  
Kitty looked at Doc, who nodded, and she reluctantly stepped out. Adams and Overland stared at each other for a long minute, then finally she spoke.  
  
After all these years, I'm sorry to see you under these circumstances, Galen.  
  
You're certainly not catching me at my best, Sam.  
  
She sat down on the edge of the bed, and ran her hand softly down his cheek, I've missed you.  
  
But you got exactly what you wanted: a career fit for a legend. You wouldn't have been happy married to a simple country doctor.  
  
Adams reached a hand up to his chest, which was beginning to tighten slightly. Remembering that he was not up to a conversation of such magnitude, Overland took his hand for a moment, tenderly holding it.  
  
I'm sorry.... you don't need this right now. What you do need is rest and quiet.  
  
We both know it's not going to matter in the end, Sam.  
  
But it might. There is an experimental surgery. I can open the chest and widen the arteries surrounding the organ, it'll restore the flow of blood to the heart. It's only been successfully completed on two people. But it's a chance.  
  
Adams looked at her for a long time before answering, I missed my first chance with you, how could I possibly say no to the second?  
  
She leaned down and kissed him slowly on the mouth. After a brief moment of surprise, Adams responded to her with the practiced comfort of an old lover. He was glad Kitty wasn't in the room.  
  
***********  
  
Matt handed his prisoner off to Sam Noonan to lock up in jail, and he carried Festus up the stairs to Doc's. Dr. Rivers stood, and helped Dillon get Haggen on the table. Rivers had begun his exam when the door to the back bedroom opened and Dr. Overland walked out. Matt couldn't cover his surprise.  
  
He nodded at her, Ma'am.... I'm Matt Dillon.  
  
She extended her hand to him, Dr. Sam Overland, from Baltimore. She turned to Rivers, Dr. Rivers?  
  
He's in pretty bad shape....  
  
Overland moved to the other side of the table, while Dillon looked on. The door to Doc's office opened a moment later, and Kitty walked in. She covered her mouth in shock when she caught sight of Festus.   
  
Matt? What happened to him?  
  
Mike Stanton's boys never made it to the jail in Hays. Instead, they ran into Festus on the trail. Didn't take them long to figure out who he was, they beat him and left him for dead.  
  
Kitty turned to the two physicians in the room, Is he going to be all right?  
  
Rivers responded, Don't know yet, Miss Russell.  
  
This is going to take awhile, why don't the two of you get some coffee and one of us will come get you when you he wakes up, Overland added.  
  
Matt didn't like being shooed away, but at the moment, he didn't see that he had a lot of choice in the matter. He gently took Kitty by the elbow, and guided her to the door.  
  
We'll be at the Long Branch.  
  
Matt gently closed the door behind them, leaving the two doctors with their newest patient.  
  
Rivers looked over his glasses at Overland, And if he doesn't wake up?  
  
Overland just looked at him, Let's just do our best, doctor. Don't put the cart before the horse, and we'll get along just fine.  
  
***********  
  
Adams awoke with a sick feeling in his belly, and it had nothing to do with his condition. It took all his might, but slowly, he pushed himself from the bed, and walked toward the door. That small exertion almost did him in, but he knew he needed to go into the outer office: something was going on. He opened the door and saw Sam and Dr. Rivers working on a man, and the looks on their faces were grave. Overland turned when she heard the creak of the floor board by the door.  
  
Galen! Go back to bed right now. You shouldn't be up, and you know it.  
  
Who is that?  
  
Rivers spoke up, Marshal Dillon brought him in... name's Festus Haggen.  
  
Sam could see from the look on Adams' face that Haggen was a close friend. She went to him, taking him by the arm, intending to lead him back to bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
--I said, no. He looked at her, the worry in his eyes apparent, Let me help, Sam. This is my office, and I've taken care of the people here for twenty years.  
  
And he's a close friend, isn't he?  
  
  
  
She helped Doc over to the table, and handed him his glasses. After putting them on, he could see the extent of the damage.  
  
My God...he's been beaten to within an inch of his life.  
  
Adams swayed on his feet, and Overland guided him to a chair by Haggen's head.  
  
Galen, you need to take it easy. Dr. Rivers and I can handle this.  
  
The stubbornness in his voice told her she would have no say in the matter, I'm not leaving him.  
  
A pain-filled groan from the table caught their attention. Rivers and Overland went back to work cleaning up the wounds, and trying to stave-off any internal damage. Adams put his hands on either side of Haggen's face, holding him gently.  
  
Lie still, Festus.  
  
  
  
Yeah, it's Doc.  
  
Adams leaned his elbows on the table, and holding Haggen's face with one hand, he stroked his forehead with the other.  
  
I want you to just lie still.  
  
Rivers began to wrap Haggen's midsection, and Festus screamed in pain. Doc reached over and grabbed Rivers by the wrist.  
  
Don't be so rough with him.  
  
Overland gently pulled Doc's hand down, Galen, you need to let us do what we can. You're too close to this one.  
  
Adams reached for his chest as a wave of pain hit him. He fell back into the chair. Overland pulled him up, and began taking him from the room. Festus was too groggy to know what was happening, but his timbre belied fear.  
  
Doc? Doc?  
  
Rivers leaned down to Haggen, Take it easy, Mr. Haggen, Dr. Overland is seeing to Dr. Adams.  
  
What's wrong with Doc?  
  
Bum heart. Now just lie still, and let me finish. You're lucky you regained consciousness.  
  
Festus couldn't get past the words, and repeated them to himself, Bum heart....   
  
A moment later he tried to get up, but Rivers restrained him, I told you to lie still.  
  
But Doc's sick.  
  
There isn't a thing any of us can do for him, so just let me finish.  
  
What do you mean there ain't nothing to do fer him?  
  
Rivers looked into the hazel eyes, He's dying, Mr. Haggen. Now please, lie still.  
  
The words hit Festus harder than any punch he had taken. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't. He felt the tears stinging his eyes, and could feel the moisture roll down his cheeks.  
  
There was slight alarm in Rivers' voice, Am I hurting you too much?  
  
Haggen's voice was devoid of life, No. I don't feel nothin' at all....  
  
***********  
  
Festus opened his eyes, and knew he wasn't at Doc's. It took him a minute or two to realize that he was in an upstairs room at the Long Branch. He tried to get up, but was restrained gently by Kitty.  
  
Where do you think you're going there, partner?  
  
I have to help Doc.  
  
She frowned, What do you mean?  
  
That quack who was a-workin' on me told me ol' Doc's a-dyin'.... Miss Kitty, tell me it ain't true. How can it be? He was fine when I left for Kansas City.  
  
She sat on the edge of the bed, and took Festus by the hand, He's sick, Festus. He's been sick, he just didn't tell any of us.  
  
I don't.....how can it be?  
  
You know he's been a little tired the past few months, and terribly pale?  
  
But he said he's jes' been overdoin' it a-seein' patients is all....  
  
I know that's what he said.  
  
Festus looked down, But it weren't the truth.  
  
No, I'm afraid it wasn't. Doc's heart is sick.  
  
That feller told me nothin' could be done. Is Doc gonna die, Miss Kitty?  
  
She squeezed his hand tightly, I don't know, Festus. The other doctor, Dr. Overland--  
  
--What other doctor?  
  
The woman doctor--  
  
--That _She-male's_ a doctor?  
  
She's a heart specialist from Baltimore, Festus, and she's going to operate on Doc today.  
  
Operate on him? Shouldn't we be there?  
  
I don't think she and Dr. Rivers really want us under foot.  
  
I don't care. I wanna see Doc.  
  
She ran a soothing hand across his brow, Festus, you need to stay in bed. Don't you know that we almost lost you?  
  
Aw... foot. I'll be fine. Please Miss Kitty, help me get on over to Doc's. Kitty looked dubious, so he did his best to sound pitiful,   
  
She sighed, and pulled back the covers, I'm sure I'll regret this....  
  
***********  
  
He felt so cold. He knew it was because he was sick, but also that he was feeling pretty damned nervous about having Sam open him up like a side of beef. Dr. Rivers was preparing instruments somewhere behind the table he was stretched out on, and he wondered if the man's insides were shaking as badly as his; somehow he doubted it. Overland leaned close to him, brushing a stray lock of hair out of his face.  
  
You ready, Galen?  
  
I suppose.  
  
She smiled at him, You sound a little less than confident.  
  
Well hell, Sam, it's not everyday a man's heart is carved into...  
  
She leaned in closer, Relax. This is our second chance, remember? I'm not about to lose you again, Galen.  
  
Sam covered his mouth with hers in a deep kiss, just as Kitty and Festus entered the room. Kitty had all she could do to keep Haggen from falling over, much less gauge her own reaction to the scene in the room. Sam broke the kiss off as Rivers yelled at the two interlopers.  
  
What are you doing here, and why is Mr. Haggen out of bed?  
  
I jes' wanted to see Doc for a minute is all.... don't git yer pants in a such a twist.  
  
Sam started to shoo them away, but Doc's voice stopped her.  
  
Here now, leave them be.   
  
With Kitty's help, Festus limped over to the table, his eyes betraying his fear. Doc smiled, trying to make light of the situation.  
  
Festus, you really should be in bed, you know. He looked at Kitty, And you should have known better than to let him talk you into coming over here. A tight grin pulled at his lips, But I'm glad you did.  
  
Festus looked at Doc's pale face, and saw how hard it was for him to catch his breath, and it sent his belly up into his throat. He reached his hand out, laying it on the old man's shoulder, unable to speak. Kitty held on to Haggen's arm, afraid either one or both of them might pass out.  
  
Doc reached up and pat the deputy's cheek, Now there's no reason for such a long face. I've lived a long life, have the best friends a fella could ask for, and I'm ready for whatever comes.  
  
Festus couldn't keep the tears from falling, and he took Doc's hand in his own, pressing it against his chest, Aw Doc......you ol' scudder....you cain't leave me, Doc. You jes' cain't.  
  
Kitty took Adams' other hand, and kissed the top of it, You'd better be here when I get back. She glanced up at Overland, then looked back at him, You have some explaining to do. I think you've been two-timing me.  
  
He grinned at her, No one will ever take your place with me, honey, don't you worry.  
  
He winked at her, and Kitty bent down to kiss him lightly on the cheek, I love you, Doc.  
  
All right that's enough of this... now get out of here, the both of you.  
  
Festus squeezed Doc's hand before letting go, and Kitty took ahold of the deputy by the arm. She looked back at Doc, her eyes fighting off her emotions.  
  
Matt'll want to see you....  
  
He was already here. Now go on. And Kitty...  
  
She prompted him when he didn't continue,   
  
I love you too. Now get out of here.  
  
Kitty closed the door behind them, and Overland moved back to Doc's side.  
  
Close friends, I take it?  
  
The closest.  
  
All right my old love, you ready?  
  
As I'll ever be. She picked up the bottle of ether, and held the mask in front of Doc's face, he pushed it aside, She looked at him, and he pulled her close, One for the road, just in case....  
  
Adams kissed her deeply, and she knew then that he had left all those years ago because he loved her too much to stand in the way of her dreams. And he had known that she would have given up medicine for him, so he had left quickly, without even saying good-bye. She stroked his face with her hand, and brushed his lips with hers lightly once more. He was so weak, she knew she couldn't wait any longer, or there would be no chance at all.  
  
See you when you wake up.  
  
It's a date.  
  
She placed the mask with the cotton over his face, and poured ether on it. Galen Adams took several deep breaths, and within moments, he was unconscious.  
  
***********  
  
Matt and Kitty sat at a table in the Long Branch drinking coffee. It had been an incredibly long afternoon that had turned into night, and the two doctors were still operating on Adams. Festus had finally fallen into a troubled sleep, and Kitty had suggested that she and Matt wait downstairs. Sam was closing up the saloon, and came over to sit down.  
  
Do you two mind?  
  
Not at all, Sam.  
  
Obliged, Miss Kitty.  
  
Matt, how much do you know about Dr. Overland?  
  
Dillon shrugged, Not much, Kitty, why?  
  
I was just wonderin'.... she seems to know Doc...quite well.  
  
Matt's eyebrows shot up, How do you mean quite well?'  
  
I mean very well.  
  
He nodded, I see. Well, I don't really know anything about her except that she is from Baltimore, one of only two heart specialists around.  
  
How old would you say she is?  
  
I don't know, maybe around Doc's age, maybe a little younger. Where are you going with this?  
  
Just wondering if she's the reason he came out West all those years ago.  
  
What makes you think that?  
  
Kitty shrugged, Call it women's intuition.....that and the kiss he gave her.  
  
I've seen him kiss you many times.  
  
Not like that you haven't.  
  
Sam piped up, grinning, So it was more like the kisses you get from the Marshal here...  
  
Kitty swatted her bartender,   
  
Matt laughed, and for a moment, they all forgot the reason they were sitting there, waiting.  
  
What do you suppose is taking so long?  
  
Don't know, but I'd guess that this is a pretty complicated surgery.  
  
Dear God, please let him be all right. Please....  
  
***********  
  
Matt was the only one still awake when Dr. Overland appeared in the doorway of the Long Branch. Quietly, he stood.  
  
  
  
She walked toward him, her face grave, He survived the surgery, but it's too soon to say if he'll make the long haul or not.  
  
Care for a drink?  
  
She looked at the bottle of whiskey on the table, Why not...  
  
She sat down, and Dillon poured two shots.  
  
I thought Miss Kitty would be with you.  
  
She went to check on Festus awhile ago, and I'd wager she fell asleep in the chair.  
  
Galen has made some very dear friends here in Dodge.  
  
Matt took a long drink from his glass, You seem to know him quite well.  
  
She smiled, I knew him once, Marshal, a long time ago.  
  
Back East?  
  
Do you always bring your fishing pole along when you invite a lady for a drink?  
  
Matt grinned, Sorry. Occupational hazard, asking questions.  
  
And you're curious about Galen's past. He looked up at her, and she smiled, I didn't think he would have told anyone about me. He tends to be very private about such things.  
  
You can say that again. He's never so much as mentioned why he left the East. He just never talks about it.  
  
Well if you're thinking I jilted him, you're wrong. We were engaged to be married though.... But Galen made the choice to leave, and he did it without so much as a good-bye note. He just up and left one day, and I never knew where he went nor what happened to him. Oh, I had heard that he was a well-respected doctor in a one-horse town--no offense, Marshal--  
  
--None taken.  
  
But he never tried to contact me, and I respected his wishes.  
  
Forgive me, but that just doesn't sound the like Doc Adams I know.  
  
Nor was it consistent with his character then, and I've wondered all these long years why. It was only when I saw him again that I knew. He left so that I would become the doctor he knew I could be. If he had stayed, I would have married him, and become Mrs. Galen Adams, not Dr. Sam Overland.  
  
It doesn't anger you that he made the choice for you?  
  
If he had been wrong, maybe. But he wasn't. I love being a doctor more than anything else in the world. She looked at him in the eyes, Tell me, Marshal, did he ever marry?  
  
No, no he didn't.  
  
Neither did I. Who knows, maybe God will give us a second chance.  
  
Before Matt could comment, Dr. Rivers entered quickly, Dr. Overland, he's awake, and he's calling for you.  
  
Sam stood up, and Matt looked at her expectantly.   
  
She smiled, Okay, come on...  
  
***********  
  
Overland bent over her patient, Well, well, look who decided to rejoin the living.  
  
His voice was barely a whisper, All thanks to you.  
  
Overland touched his lips with hers lovingly, and brushed her hand through his hair, You up to saying hello to a friend of yours?  
  
Matt stepped forward, taking Doc's hand in his own, Howdy Doc. How ya feeling?  
  
Tired, Matt.  
  
Sure am glad you're awake. Dillon could feel how weak Doc's grip in his hand was, and he didn't want to wear him out, I just wanted to say hello. I'm going to go tell Kitty and Festus the good news.  
  
Festus okay?  
  
He'll be fine now.  
  
Overland walked Matt to the door.  
  
Is he going to be all right, doctor?  
  
Time will tell, Marshal, but the fact that he's already awake is a good sign. We have to give his heart time to recuperate though. He'll have to build back his strength. It's going to be awhile.  
  
You can count on all of us to help him.  
  
Actually, Marshal, I was thinking of taking him back East with me as soon as he's well enough to travel. I can give him the best care, and he won't be tempted to do any doctoring. It's time for Galen to retire: he's done enough.  
  
All due respect, Dr. Overland, but, shouldn't that be his decision?  
  
She pat Matt on the arm, Good night, Marshal, I'll see you in the morning.  
  
The door closed on him fairly quickly, and Matt shook his head. If Doc wanted to leave, that would be one thing; but Dillon wondered if he would really be given much of a choice...  
  
***********  
  
Festus had improved quickly, and was up and around within a couple of weeks. Doc on the other hand, was moving along at a much slower pace. Kitty poured Haggen another cup of coffee.  
  
I jes' don't understand it, Miss Kitty. That woman makes it a chore jes' to get up and see ol' Doc, as if we'd harm him or somethin'...  
  
She doesn't seem to want us to have much time with him, that's for sure.  
  
Dillon walked in, Kitty, Festus... tell me, have either of you been able to actually see Doc without Overland standing there?  
  
Not on yer life, Matthew. That thar woman is a-fixin' to take him on outta Dodge and away from us'n as soon as he's able.  
  
  
  
No. I don't think she likes me much.  
  
It might be time for us have a chat with her....  
  
Kitty smiled, What do you have in mind, cowboy?  
  
***********  
  
She opened the door to find Marshal Dillon and Festus Haggen standing on the other side.  
  
  
  
Can we have a moment, Dr. Overland?  
  
Actually, Galen's asleep right now....  
  
I meant with you.  
  
  
  
Yes ma'am. We were a-fixin' to have a bite at Delmonico's and thought maybe you'd agree to join us.  
  
I don't think I should leave Galen alone.  
  
It won't take long, doctor. If you want, we can ask Kitty to stay with him--  
  
--That won't be necessary. She grabbed her shawl, Shall we go?  
  
Matt glanced over at the Long Branch as the three of them walked by, and saw Kitty dart out and head quickly over to Doc's office as soon as they passed. He smiled: at least now one of them could speak to Doc in confidence.  
  
***********  
  
Kitty knocked softly on the door to the back bedroom, but there was no answer. She carefully opened the door, closing it behind her. Doc was sound asleep. She sat down on the edge of the bed, and gently shook his shoulder.  
  
Doc? Hey Doc.....  
  
He stirred momentarily, his voice groggy, Kitty? What are you doing?  
  
I'm just checking on you. Wanted to talk with you for a few minutes, just you and me.  
  
Where's Sam?  
  
She went for a quick bite with Festus and Matt.  
  
Haven't seen much of you lately.  
  
Well, you haven't been available much lately.  
  
  
  
You're either sleeping or eating, or something.... your social calendar has become much too busy for the likes of all of us, Galen Adams!  
  
Wait a minute, are you saying that Sam is keeping me from you? That's ridiculous.  
  
Rumor has it that you'll be leaving us soon.  
  
Leaving you?  
  
Well yes, Doc. You can't practice medicine in Dodge from Baltimore.  
  
Baltimore? Who said I was going to Baltimore? Kitty just looked at him, and he looked away, Oh, well.... maybe someone misunderstood.  
  
She took his hand in hers, Did someone misunderstand about you retiring from your practice as well?  
  
  
  
Dr. Overland has it all worked out. Dr. Rivers will take your place in Dodge, and you're going to go with her to Baltimore, and live out your days watching _her_ practice medicine.  
  
Balderdash. Sam wouldn't have said that.  
  
Doc, she loves you. She doesn't want to lose you; she say or do just about anything.  
  
But I can't just walk away from Dodge. From my practice.... from all of the people I-- He looked away, holding down his emotions, I guess life doesn't really offer second chances.  
  
She kissed his hand, and set it down on the bed.  
  
If you need any of us to help--  
  
--No. This is something I need to do alone.  
  
He reached for Kitty, and pulled her into his arms, kissing her head. She nestled into him for a moment, then pulled away. She ran a light hand over his cheek, kissed his forehead, and silently left the room.  
  
***********  
  
The train blew its whistle one last time, and Galen Adams knew he had to say good-bye. He pulled Sam into his arms, holding her tighter than he would any other woman. She looked up into his face, tears filling her eyes. He pulled her mouth into a kiss that deepened quickly, and for a moment he thought he might not be able to let her go, not again. Sam smiled at him through her tears.  
  
Are you sure, Galen?  
  
Yes. Are you?  
  
She nodded, I guess we were never meant to be together. That's twice you've left me.  
  
No. I only left you once. This time, you're leaving me.  
  
Will I ever see you again?  
  
He shook his head, I doubt it, love.  
  
She put both of her hands on either side of his face, There never was any other man for me. It's too bad we're both married to that Hippocratic oath we took.  
  
Take care of yourself, my sweet Samantha.  
  
Don't over work, Galen. Promise me.  
  
Only for you.  
  
She kissed him lightly, lingering on his warm lips. Sam pushed away from him, and without looking back, got on the train. A moment later it pulled away from the station. Dr. Galen Adams felt the sting of tears in his eyes, but instead of wiping them away, he allowed them to fall unimpeded down his cheeks. Doc felt the collective presence of his dearest friends without looking. Kitty wrapped her arm around his, gripping his hand in hers. Festus came up on his other side, the deputy's hand squeezing his shoulder gently. And he could feel that Matt was directly behind him, protectively hovering. Kitty leaned her head on his shoulder for a moment.  
  
Care to walk a girl home?  
  
He leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips, Can't think of anything I'd rather do.  
  
Kitty and Festus turned Doc away from the station, and with Matt following closely behind, they walked down Front Street. Doc shuddered slightly when he heard a train whistle sounding in the distance. It was a hollow sound, alone in its call. It was a sound that echoed his past and his present; but mostly it was a sound that would haunt him for a long time to come.  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
